Reid'S Sick Day
by animal lover13
Summary: Spencer Reid goes on a case felling sick. I'm horrible on at summaries. I'll take summary suggestions (please). Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me. I'm not making any money off of this (I wish).
As soon as I woke up, I knew it wasn't going to be a good day. My throat was dry and sore, I ached all over, and I had the beginnings of a headache. I felt like crap.

I just lay there in bed, trying to talk myself into getting up, when my phone started ringing. _Of all the days I get called in early, it_ had _to be today, didn't it? Of course it did; that's just the way my luck works- everything bad happens to me._ I blindly reach for my phone and groan into it.

"Reid, it's Hotch. We got a case; three bodies were found this morning in Florida. Wheels up in 40." I don't even have a chance to say anything before he hangs up.

Sighing deeply, I heave myself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower. Before I get in, I look in the mirror. To put it lightly, I look as good as I feel- like crap. There's dark circles under my eyes, which are slightly red, I'm paler than usual, look flushed, and am covered in a light sheen of sweat.

After a five minute shower, I throw together my go bag and head to the kitchen. By now I'm starting to get a little queasy so I decide to have mint tea instead of my usual sugar with a little coffee. I also grab some honey lozenges as I go out the door.

On the way to Florida, JJ hands out the files. "At 6:30 this morning, three bodies were found in the woods in Spring Hill, Florida. A father and son had gone camping over the weekend, and found the bodies as they were hiking out to site. The son was gathering firewood when and when he picked up a few branches he saw the arm. He literally stumbled over the second body as he was running away; the dogs found a third and are searching for more. The bodies have not been identified yet, but they all appear to be kids between the ages of 10 and 13. Anything you want to add, Hotch?"

"No. We'll find out more as soon as we get the M.E.'s report."

The rest of the way there, I pretend to go over the file, while trying to suppress my building headache and calm my stomach. In the SUVs, JJ turns and asks, "Are you okay, Spence? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine." She gives me a look that say I know you're lying. "Fine. I have a headache and didn't sleep well last night. Okay?" I snap at her.

She looks hurt that I snapped, but says, "No need to snap. I was just asking; you look a little peaked."

On the way to M.E.'s, my throat starts to get a tickle in it. I try not to cough, because as soon as I do, I know JJ will tell rest of the team and they'll make me stay at the hotel while fussing over me. I hate being fussed over.

When we get to the office, I purposefully leave my bag in the car, so I have an excuse to go back and be by myself. As we're about to walk in I say, "Go on in without me. I left my bag in the car; I'll be right back." She nods and walks in. I quickly go back to the SUV before finally allowing myself to cough. It sounds horrible- even to me.

Once inside, the M.E. hands us the medical reports before explaining that every body is a pre-pubescent girl and that they all show signs of sexual assault. He says that the cause of death is blood loss from the stab wounds, although every girl was tortured before they were killed. He also says that their heads were shaved only hours before they were killed.

As we were getting back in SUV, I suddenly get really lightheaded. I'm vaguely aware of JJ calling my name before I feel a pair of hands around my shoulders. I lean heavily into them for minute before I open my eyes (when did I close them?). JJ is holding me up. She looks at me worriedly and says, "Come on. Let's get you to the hotel and in a warm, soft bed. You need to lay down and rest."

"I'm fine. It's just the headache. I'll be okay. Just don't tell the team. Look, I'll rest as soon as we finish this case, and If I feel worse I'll tell someone. Okay?"

She sighs. "Fine, but you better tell someone if you need to lay down and take a break." I smile weakly at her.

I get in and curl up in the seat. As we're heading to meet the team at the local station, my stomach starts rolling and doing flip flops. I'm trying my best to calm it down, but nothing is helping. Suddenly, stomach starts to reject what little is in it. "JJ. Pull over. Now."

She does so and I jump out of the car before it even comes to a complete stop. I manage to take a couple of steps before I drop yo my hands and knees, heaving my meager stomach contents up. With what little I've had, they quickly turn into dry heaves.

I feel someone kneel next to me and start rubbing circles into my back. My stomach finally stops and leaves my panting. "Do you think you're done?"

I whisper a "I think so" and get up with her help. Back in the car, I curl up with my burning head against the cool window and doze off. I vaguely hear JJ call the rest of team to tell them that she's taking me to the hotel. I fall asleep quickly after that.

When I next wake up, I'm in a bed, wrapped in a comforter. I'm also feeling worse than before. I feel like I'm freezing, but my face is burning up. I ache worse than before; I know I won't be able to get up without a lot of effort and difficulty. My head is pounding to the rhythm of my heart, which is above normal. My throat feels like I drank liquid fire; it hurts to breath. Finally, my stomach is tossing and turning as well as cramping.

Cracking an eye open, I see the team on the other side of the room, whispering and looking at papers. I try to sit up, but it hurts and I accidentally let out a light groan. Apparently it was pretty loud because the entire team goes silent and turn to look at me. JJ is the first to get up and come over to me. "How are you feeling, Spence? We're all worried about you."

"I'm fine-"

"You are not 'fine', Pretty Boy. You almost passed out at the M.E.'s and then through up what little you have in your stomach. You then pretty much pass out on the way here. You are not 'fine' by any definition, "Morgan interrupts.

I start to say something, but go into a coughing fit instead. Someone rubs my back to try to ease it. Breathing heavily, I look at the worried faces of my team-my family-around me, before resigning myself to being fussed over.


End file.
